We Go to School
by DarkStars52
Summary: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and the Stolls go to Hogwarts and save the wizard and demigod world from a new enemy. Rated T for talking llamas! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter I

**This story is basically a rewrite of **_**The Son of Death at Hogwarts**_**. It didn't really have a plot and I decided to start over.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HP.**

**My Dad Tells Me Magic Is Real**

**NICO POV**

I ran around, chasing a giant butterfly…

"NICO! WAKE UP!" Percy cried. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE—"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm trying to sleep!" I closed my eyes and felt something cold and wet on my face. I opened my eyes and saw water coming out of a bucket, and then water got in my eyes. I heard laughing and a "Nico, your dad wants to see you." Hades? This must be important. Dad usually just sends a Fury to give me a quest.

52gfwrhfdghbui48—10 minutes later—gcfe78tuigrh3gfh87768gc84rhf 8

"What did you say?" I asked. "I thought you said magic was real."

"I did, Nico," Hades said. "I need you to go to a school for wizards and witches." I stared at my father. "Please tell me this is another prank," I said. "Did the Stoll's bribe or black mail you?"

"No, Nico. I need you to go to a magic school called Hogwarts," my very crazy father said. **(A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HADES!) **Percy started laughing. "A school called HOG WARTS! That's hilarious!" Then he realized no one else was laughing. "Uh…I'll just shut up now," he muttered, sitting down in a chair.

"Take this wand/magical stick and go. You may choose some companions to help you," Hades said. "Do not disappoint me, Nico."

"Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and um…Travis and Connor, can you come?" I asked. The response: "YES!" and 36+ hugs.


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER: Say it, Nico.**

**Nico: No.**

**I'm telling my dad!**

**Nico: Okay, okay, I'll do it!**

**Good.**

**Nico: She doesn't own PJO or HP.**

**Chapter 2: I Run Into A Wall**

**PERCY POV**

I can't believe we're going to a magic school! I wonder if we'll see Hecate…I wonder if she'll blast me with a magic stick like the people in Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Do you know where Hogwarts is? We're new exchange students," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth, this is my boyfriend, Percy—" A guy with curly, red hair and freckles seemed disappointed when she said this, and I glared at him. "—Nico is the emo/goth, Connor and Travis will drive you crazy with pranks, and Rachel is helping the divination teacher." Nico glared at Annabeth and the Stoll's shook hands with two clones of the guy who liked Annabeth. They introduced themselves, and then Ron told us to run into a wall.

Nico and I obeyed, because Nico had had a lot of practice running into walls during his shadow travel lessons, and I was invincible, except in a spot on my back. We charged…and met a person who looked like me in a train.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I own PJO.**

**Percy: **_**Rick Riordan**_** owns PJO, duh.**

**For now, anyway…BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter III: A Hat Talks to Me**

**ANNABETH POV**

Percy and Nico had disappeared. I followed them, and found Percy staring at a dude with glasses. "Hi," I said. "I'm Annabeth. This is my boyfriend, Percy. What's your name?" After a while, he replied, "Harry Potter." Harry waited for a reaction. When we didn't freak out, he said, "Well?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. Harry stared at us like we were aliens, and said, "You don't know who I am? I'm Harry Potter!"

"Sorry, we're American exchange wizards and we don't really know much about what happened here," I explained. Harry smiled, obviously happy about this. "I'll tell you later. Do you want me to give you a tour of the Hogwarts Express?" I smiled and nodded.

Gdfgeigfkewhfikewhtfikrwhgik rhfkesgn-**LATER**-gfvujdsgfikehfkewhfbkewf

After we got to know each other, Percy and I went to look for Connor, Travis and Rachel. We found the Stoll's pranking a group of three idiots named Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and didn't stop them—those guys deserved it anyway. Rachel was playing cards with someone, and was looking happy, so we didn't bother her. We wandered around the train for a while, then bought a few snacks and had "lunch".

**PERCY POV**

After 15 minutes, Annabeth fell asleep, and 3 minutes later, I did the same.

Fjdsgtujdgfgesfgdsf-**LINE BREAK**-hgcdsgfiegfiewf

Annabeth suddenly woke up and, unfortunately, elbowed me in the stomach. I grumbled and yawned. "Oh no," Annabeth said. "I just realized—WHERE'S NICO?"

**Hope you enjoyed this! Read and Review, or Nico will send you to Tartarus!**


	4. Chapter IV

**We Go To School**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a MAN. I am a GIRL. You see the difference?**

**Nico POV**

"Let me go!" I yelled. "What did I ever do to _you_?" Unfortunately, no one heard me because I had a cloth stuck in my mouth, and it sounded like, "Desh theh toh! Wab tish da ebuh ooh ta hoo?!"

I heard snickers, then an extremely deep voice said, "Why did we tie him up and bring him here?" Then there was a loud SMACK! and someone started sobbing. "Shut up, Hibinstald," someone yelled. Then he/she said, "Hello little boy. How are you? Feeling comfortable?" I was tempted to reply with a sarcastic remark, but I'd probably just end up sounding stupid, so I kicked the guy in front of me. I didn't miss, and I doubted that the person who was just kicked would bother me again. **(A/N: Idiot. He actually forgot to tie up Nico's feet.)**

For about 30 seconds, there was silence, but then someone said, "Uh…boss, you okay?"

"Of course not, you fool! Tie up the boy's feet!" Uh, no way. You are _not_ taking away my only weapon besides my sword, which I can't u—never mind.

Gdgfejgfidfbgnfdgjkhbtdlgholdfghvfd-PERCY-dsmnghjk rbgkfdhgkfhuidfguiegtkehtfilesogflr;hghjoirh;g;

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I had split up to look for Nico. I decided to get a snack (it's _sooooooo_ hard to look for your missing cousin on an empty stomach!) and after I was full, I resumed my search. "NICOOOOOOOOOO!" I called. "NICO! DEATH BREATH! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?" I guess that screaming wasn't the best way to look for someone, because someone stomped on my foot and screamed, "SHUT UP!" in my face. (He reeeeeeeally needed some mouth perfume.)

I stopped screeching like a banshee and resumed searching silently. Five minutes later, I head a quiet scream (is that even possible?): "Desh theh toh! Wab tish da ebuh ooh ta hoo?!" I opened a door and saw a familiar raven haired pale 14-year-old. "Nico?" I said. Three seconds later, I felt a tickle on my back and someone said, "What—how was he not killed?" A different, higher voice replied, "He's invincible, you idiot!"

I'm not really sure what happened next, because I felt a pain in my weak spot, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, obviously. If I **_**did**_**, then Percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. (I'm still angry at Rick…)**

**Chapter 5- I Meet The Magical Hat**

**Annabeth POV**

The train had stopped. I waited for Percy and Nico to return, but after 5 minutes passed, I started to worry. I ran around the train until I noticed a door. Someone screamed—Percy—and I quickly got my knife. I entered the room and saw two boys tied to chairs. "Percy? Ni—" Suddenly, someone yelled, "Vendingus Machinia!" and I was hit in the head by a vending machine.

When I woke up, I was also tied up in a chair next to Nico. I reachd for the knife in my pocket, but it was gone. I scolded myself for not checking for the kidnappers because entering…of course, they probably would have attacked me anyway…Nico said something to me that either was "I have a plan to get out of here," or "The goose ate my pants." It probably was the first one. Percy replied, "The llama burped Jupiter." Or maybe he was saying, "Tell us! This place sucks."

Ghdvjsgfidsgvoidsghoirls-The Other Demigods-jkgrehktdhgohtdgoitdghoitghjphrpreip

**Connor POV**

I looked around. Where were Percy, Annabeth, and Nico? We were getting ready to get on the boat. "We can't Percy, Annab—" I was interrupted by the leader of the group we had pranked. "Hey, kid," he said. "If you prank me again, then I will kill your family." Travis and I exchanged smirks, our father was an immortal god! I opened my mouth to reply, but then we arrived at Hogwarts.

Jkgfdgkghdsogorghofdghoigh-At The Castle-uhgfuishoghdoirdghpirdghopreghjp0htgith

**Hat POV (A/N: I bet you weren't expecting this!)**

It was Sorting Time. Professor McGonagull lifted me up and placed me on a chair. She began calling names, and soon we reached 'di Angelo, Nico'. No one came. "Di Angelo, Nico!" Professor McGonagull called again. "We accidentally left him behind," an American voice yelled. "What?" The teachers, students, and all the others there, including me, were amazed. "And Percy, and Annabeth, too," the person continued. "This is horrible! Absolutely dreadful," McGonagull exclaimed. "Snape, Lupin, stop the train and go get them, immediately!" The two teachers left quicky, and we resumed the sorting.

**Like it? Hate it? Llama it? Review please! Also, please send OC's for another story I'm making!**

**OC form thingy:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**What (demigod, monster, immortal, etc.):**

**Outfit:**

**Appearance:**

**Godly/Titanly parent(optional, unless demigod):**

**Personality:**

**Weapon(One per OC):**

**Romance (Boy/Girlfriends, crushes, stuff like that):**

**Alliance (Good/Evil/Neutral):**

**Other:**

**:D**

**If you ever have questions or want to know something, just ask me! Byeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
